omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hekatonkheir (Granblue Fantasy)
Character Synopsis Hekatonkheir 'is a primal titan that transformed into pure rage, providing even more sustenance for this primal beast. These days, Hekatonkheir can be found slumbering in the deepest recesses of an island in the Menean Empire, where it is worshipped by a clan of goblins. It's main job is to provide light across the entire universe, with it being said that it's arms can illuminate through the very fabric of the universe Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B Verse: 'Granblue Fantasy '''Name: '''Hekatonkheir '''Gender: '''Genderless (Consistently referred to in pronouns that indicates it's neither gender) '''Age: '''13.8 Billion Years (Persumbly existed since the beginning on the universe, as it's the primal that provides light to the entire universe) '''Classification: '''Primal Beast, Light Elemental Spirit '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation (Illuminates the entire universe through is seven arms. As a Light Elemental, Hekatonkheir has extensive knowledge and control over light radiation), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Primes are in their rawest form, naught but literal abstractions without concrete form, representing their elements or other concepts), Aura, Statistics Reduction (Summons have a natural aura that effects both the spirit and the summoner. Hekatonkheir's specifically lowers both the amount of damage an opponent dishes out and the effectiveness of said attack), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 8; Hekatonkheir exists as a raw abstraction and is dependent on what she embodies in order to completely exist. Primals are able to live even if they lose their physical body and can't be killed by conventional means), Energy Manipulation (Has total control over and can even fire raw arcane energy), Size Manipulation (Primals can control how big they are, such as being able to make themselves as big as castles), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even reducing a primal back isn't enough to kill them, as they will regenerate moments later), Clairvoyance (Capable of viewing all of creation), Ressurection (Should a Primal being reverted to their abstract forms, they can resurrect themselves back into being). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (Resists elements except darkness element) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Stated by his official bio to be capable of illuminating the entire universe with it's seven arms, such a feat would require this level of energy to preform. Should be comparable to other Primals such as Medusa, who is stated to directly by Athens to be a threat to The Sky Realm , which is huge enough to contain a earth-sun distance) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(His light is capable of spreading across the entire universe at these speeds, as Hekatonkheir's main jon is to provide the universe with all it's illumination. Also on par with Shiva, who's eyes are capable of atomizing the entirety of Sky Realm in a short time frame) 'Lifting Ability: Class K '(Should be on par with Colossus, who can lift this much by their size alone. Also is capable of becoming the size of castles) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Comparable to many primals who can destroy Sky Realm, such as Shiva, who's amoral eye will reduce the realm to dust or Medusa, who is a direct threat to the stability of Sky Realm) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Can endure attacks from other Primals, such as Shiva and Medusa, both have been described as being able to destroy The Sky Realm. Also isn't going to die should Sky Realm be destroyed in the process) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Capable of creating and maintaining the light that exists across the entire universe for eternity) 'Range: Universal '(Can illuminate the universe and spread it's shine across creation with his seven arms) 'Intelligence: '''Unknown (While it's pretty old and skilled at fighting, it can't speak on normal basis and doesn't know much about the world) '''Weaknesses: '''Can't use her attacks should her Overdrive become broken Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hekatonkheir's Aura: '''20% boost to Light Normal ATK and HP. *'Glory of the Heavens: Massive Light damage to all foes and all allies gain 30% Dark Cut Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:RPG Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Light Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Clairvoyance Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 4